


The Cat came Back

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff of the feline kind, Honey I accidentally adopted a cat, Metaphorical and literal fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Jacobi didn't want a cat.  Seriously he was fine with it being outside.  The cat thought otherwise. Or how Jacobi ended up being "adopted" by a cat.





	The Cat came Back

That cat.

“‘Lana, did you adopted a cat recently?” 

Maxwell poked her head out of the kitchenette of their shared apartment and looked down the corridor at Jacobi.

“I didn’t. Last time I got a cat, it got its fur all inside my screen and made it explode. I’d rather keep fishes. Why?”

Jacobi didn’t reply. He just stared at the cat who been scratching at their door all evening long. He swore he saw that scrawny thing before around the block. It probably was begging for food around the neighbourhood.

“Come on, get away, go back home. I was just getting the mail.” 

The cat mreowed, curling itself against Jacobi’s legs and quite intent not to be kicked out from its spot. Jacobi picked up the cat and stared at it unimpressed.

“Fine. Since you’re probably gonna act like that intern at work and not leave me alone until I get what you want, I’ll feed you. Just this once though, if I see you here again I’m gonna get annoyed and you don’t want me to be annoyed at you.” 

Jacobi deposited the cat outside and went to get some… Augh, what was even in the fridge he could feed to that cat? Leftover ham? Oh sure, good enough. Maxwell gave him an amused look as he disgruntledly walked back to the front door.

***

That cat. 

Again.

Jacobi almost tripped on the damn thing that night. It didn’t help that he was pretty hammered from a night of icy booze. After several attempts at fumbling with his keys, Jacobi just plopped down with his back to the door and stared at the cat. The cat stared back with big green eyes and meowed. 

“Why do you keep coming back, cat? Don’t you have a home? You know you’re a cat, cat. Right? “

Oh God, he was probably a bit drunker than he thought. The cat bumped its head against Jacobi’s hand, wanting to be pet. Jacobi stared at the cat again and decided to scratch it against the ears. “ You see cat, I’m probably the worst person to keep you around. I work odd hours, I got highly explosive that you shouldn’t really get near around, I’m terrible with myself, so I can’t even imagine keeping a schedule with you. You should find someone better cat. You are way smarter than that.”

The cat clearly didn’t care though. It plopped down in Jacobi’s lap, started kneading his thigh and purring loudly. Jacobi didn’t know what to do. One one hand the cat was kind of warm and nice curled up there and his drunken mind thought it would be kind of sad to move the poor thing. On the other hand, ow.

“Cat I think we got a problem and you’re going way too fast with this whole thing. I can consider feeding you outside but your claws are -”

The door opened and Jacobi stumbled backwards. He started up at Maxwell, who looked tired as fuck and unamused this late in the night.

“ Daniel, I really care about you but if you keep talking this loudly at four in the morning I’m gonna find a butter knife and stab you with it.”

“Laaaaaanaaaaa, it doesn’t want to leave me. It keeps showing up at the door. It’s like the third time this week.“ 

Jacobi tried to pull the cat away from his lap. It clawed his thigh thoroughly, not wanting to be displaced. Jacobi picked the paws to remove the claws from their spot and set the cat aside. The cat rubbed itself against Jacobi's leg, purring once more. It was nice to pet the cat, it was a friendly cat, Jacobi really liked that cat. 

God, he was drunk.

"Daniel? Maybe you should come back in. It's getting cold and the cat will probably come back."

"But look at its fluffy face."

"Daniel..." Maxwell's tone was one of warning. It wouldn't be the first time he spent the night drunk by the front door after all.

Jacobi looked up at Maxwell for a moment, then at the cat. After a few more pets, he poked the cat in the side. It made a small offended "Mrrp" and sauntered away.

"Fine." 

***

Jacobi was nursing a coffee this morning, still pretty hungover from the night before, when Maxwell walked in the kitchen. She seemed irate about something and dug for rubber gloves under the sink. She walked back out, putting the gloves on. 

Jacobi wondered what this was all about for a minute until Maxwell came back in the kitchen.

She was holding a half chewed up dead mouse in her gloved hands. Gross and definitely not the first thing you want to see while nursing a coffee because you been an idiot the night before.

" Your friend left a gift by the front door. I almost stepped in it."

Oh. "Ew."

"Yeah. Next time you pick it up." Maxwell said, tossing mouse and gloves in the garbage can. "Have fun nursing that hangover of yours." She added grumpily before walking back out.

****

"Daniel, what is this?" 

"What it looks like? It's a pet carrier. Cherry needs a to go to the vet and I- "

"You named the cat."

It wasn't even an accusation or a question. It was just a statement. 

“Yeah. What is to you?” Jacobi asked, suspicious that this whole thing would turn into some “You know we can’t keep it” kind of speech.

“Nothing. You do you but you know we’ll be assigned to a mission at some point. I just hope she got a good place then.” 

Oh yeah, not something he took time to consider yet. Not like he wanted the cat in the first place, but Cherry been really insistent on the matter.

“She been an outdoor cat so far, if I set a shelter and food for a while I’m sure she’ll do fine? I’ll think about that once we get there I guess. For now, I’m just making sure she’s all good.” 

“That’s sweeter than I expected from you.”

“Well, can’t be monsters all the time now, can we?”

“And Cherry? That’s awfully cute coming from you.” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen a cherry bomb before Alana.”

“Oh of course. Why didn’t I think of that? Who am I talking to, after all?” 

They both chuckled.

“And if you want to know, her full name is Lady Cherry Cerberus Grenadine Mc Fluffster the First. And now I need to find her and get her to that appointment.” 

“Yeah, you do.”


End file.
